This invention is in the field of vacuum cleaners; more particularly it relates to a means for suspending an outer bag of an upright vacuum cleaner to maintain its taut relationship to the handle.
In the prior art it has been quite common to close the upper end of the outer bag of the vacuum cleaner by means of a clip which is further connected to the handle of the vacuum cleaner through an extension spring. The extension spring maintains the outer bag in taut relationship to the handle yet provides for the necessary movement when the inner bag fills with air and dust in operation. The common prior art design has been adequate to perform its function but there have been drawbacks noticed. For example, in some designs, the flexibility required of the extension spring has allowed the outer bag to move considerably and catch upon articles of furniture, frequently distorting the spring. In order to avoid this drawback, some designs were proposed which contained the extension spring and limited its lateral movement. However, in these latter designs, attachment of the extension spring to the outer bag was proportionally more difficult, and, in any event, the clip and connection to the outer bag were still much in evidence.
What is required is some means of maintaining the outer bag taut at all times without permitting overextension thereof, which means should also be aesthetically pleasing.